


You'd Better Pick Up

by monster_with_no_name



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Accomplice Ending (Persona 4), M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster_with_no_name/pseuds/monster_with_no_name
Summary: Yu has only been back home for a week and Adachi has blown up his phone ever since. Yu decides to not pick up while he's on the train, which was probably for the best…
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Narukami Yu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	You'd Better Pick Up

Yu weakly dropped his school bag. It fell on the soft carpet of his room and he collapsed onto the mattress of his bed. He groaned as he sank into the soft duvet, feet numb from the trek back from the station, nose and ears still stinging slightly from the cold spring breeze. He rested the back of his arm on his forehead. He was exhausted. The first week back at his old high school had been tougher than he thought it was going to be.

His phone had been going off all week with calls from Adachi, he wasn’t expecting him to be blowing up his cell this much. Today it went off on the train coming home from school. He felt a bit uneasy answering them in public, so he had just left it to go to a voicemail this time. It’s not like anyone would know he was talking to _him,_ but Adachi could be unpredictable. He swore Adachi was doing something weird on the other end of the line the last time he had called. Breathing in heavily, sighing, his regular dopey cheerful tone seemed more forced than usual.

Yu reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out his flip phone, opening it to see the red notification circle next to the mailbox icon glaring at him. His heart rate sped up slightly, wondering what Adachi had left him in that voicemail. _Should he have picked it up in the train? Would he be mad that he left it to voicemail this time?_ He did instruct him to pick up whenever he called. He could already imagine what Adachi would say as soon as he listened to the voicemail.

_“I thought I told you to pick up from this number Yu-kun~”_

Or would he be angry at him? What if something bad had happened? His heart rate got even faster. His thumb trembled slightly as he hovered his finger over the silver touchpad, slowly selecting the mailbox, tentatively pressing the ok button and bringing the phone to his ear.

Unexpectedly he heard a rather loud moan through the other end of the phone. His eyes widened in shock and his body went stiff. The moan was followed by a heated chuckle.

_“Not picking up huh? Didn’t I tell you to always answer my calls.”_ He sounded out of breath, completely consumed by ecstasy, the sinister tone of his voice was strong. He exhaled letting out a short moan, it crackled against the mic, a faint squelching sound followed. Yu was still frozen. He was definitely masturbating this time there was no question about it. His whole hand started to tremble now, all he could focus on was Adachi’s voice and the growing sensation in his lower stomach. It was probably a good idea to have left this to voicemail, he cringed at the thought of answering _this kind of call_ on the train. Adachi spoke again.

_“You know I’ve been thinking, why’d you protect me? It’s been driving me a bit crazy thinking about it”_ He chuckled again. “ _You must like me or something right? Ha! Perfect innocent little Yu siding with the bad guy-“_ His breathing hitched, the wet noises were much louder now. _“Haha…What a good boy you are.”_ He moaned and exhaled again. That last sentence was practically swelling with lust. Yu took a sharp breath in. His cheeks were flushed. He could hear his heart beating in his head. His right thigh was pressing down against his semi hard cock, trying to supress it. He grinded his thigh against it, a surge of arousal shot through his body and his hips jolted. He winced. His mind was blocking everything out but Adachi. He could picture him on the other side of the phone; his pants zipped open, the top of his white shirt unbuttoned, leaning back on his couch with his phone pressed up against his ear with one hand while the other worked up and down on his wet cock, his hand covered in precum, eyes half open, that creepy smile plastered cross his face as he talked down to Yu. The mere thought of that send another jolt of pleasure down to his crotch.

Truthfully this wasn’t the only time he had thought about Adachi this way. He didn’t know exactly when he started liking him or why. He guessed the idea of an older man liking him was exciting. Every chance he got he would go to Junes hoping to see him there, standing by the window like he always did. He still remembered the first time Adachi had drunkenly kissed him when Dojima was out of the room. _“Hehe…whoops shouldn’t have done that. B-better not tell Dojima-san or else I’ll be in trouble.”_ He tasted of cigarette smoke and beer. Smiling as he pulled away, resting his hand on Yu’s thigh before snatching it away when he heard Dojima’s footsteps coming down the stairs. After that Adachi had started asking favours of him; mainly behind the back of the Tofu shop and in the bathrooms at Junes. Adachi must have thought nothing of it. Maybe he just got a kick out of having his colleague’s nephew suck him off whenever he wanted, but for Yu it was much more than that. Yu often thought about Adachi saying or doing dirty things to him when he was lying down on his futon in the middle of the night, trying not to make any noise that Nanako might hear. It was terrible what he was doing, he knew that. But he liked it. He liked being lusted after. He liked how taboo it was.

Yu’s thoughts were interrupted by another of Adachi’s heated moans. _“I wonder what you’re doing right now?”_ Touching himself. That’s what he was doing. He didn’t even think about it, his other hand had reached down to rub his obvious pulsating bulge. _Screw it_ , he thought, his parents wouldn’t be home for a while anyway. He opened up his trousers and palmed his wet cock through his underwear. He let out a low gasp and fluttered his eyes closed. He heard Adachi laughing through the phone again. _“I bet you’re touching yourself- or maybe you’re staring at your cell in shock thinking ‘oh my god this guy is so fucked up’_. _Haha either way it’s good enough for me_ ” He sounded euphoric. “I bet you can’t help yourself.” His voice was lower. The squelching was faster now, and Adachi’s breathing was harder. Yu could tell he was getting closer.

_“Fuck-“_ Adachi cursed. Yu squirmed in response. Reaching into his underwear and hurriedly pumping his hand up and down his hot cock. He scrunched his face up in concentration as Adachi’s breath hitched down the phone. _“Y-you know when you burned that letter, I really didn’t think you would do that. You don’t know how happy it made me. Loyal little Yu betraying his friends, his own blood, for **me.”**_ He laughed maniacally. _“You’d throw it all away for me?! **Me?! That’s so fucked up!”**_ He was almost yelling down the phone at him. “ _All of your shitty little friends must mean nothing to you, you knew it was me, but you never told them, **ever! And I’m going to get away with it thanks to you! You’re such a pathetic little fucked up whore!”**_ Yu was desperately trying to keep it together; he didn’t have to keep trying for long though. Adachi’s string of insults were cut off by a long stifled moan as he came.

Yu couldn’t keep it in. He yelped as he came all over his hand and the opening of his school trousers. He watched as the strings of cum sullied the fabric, slowing down his speed as the orgasm wore off. Both Adachi and Yu were silent now. Suddenly he could hear Adachi lightly chuckling to himself. _“I bet Dojima-san wouldn't guess I’d be doing something like this.”_ He sighed.

_“Hey.”_ Yu perked up his ears, Adachi sounded more sinister this time. _“I might be visiting your city soon for some…personal business. I wonder if I’ll see you, I might even try to find you.”_ The smugness in his voice was heavy. _“You better pick up the next time or else. After all I witnessed you committing a crime~.”_ That’s right, Adachi could definitely blackmail him if he wanted to. _“Who knows you might even decide to call me back hahaha!”_ There was a pause. “Oh and, by the way, the fog is even thicker than before in Inaba.” Gleefully mewed. 

_“Well then, goodbye… **partner.”**_ Adachi burst out into a laughing fit, then the phone hung up, cutting his creepiness to a halt. Yu lay in his bed still. Pants still open, phone still pressed against his ear.

_Should he call him back?_ He lifted his phone from his ear wearily pressing the dial button.

**Author's Note:**

> after i got this ending this idea came to me out of the blue lmao, i miiiight think about writing another chapter since it ends on a cliffhanger <3333


End file.
